Frío y Calor
by kurooha
Summary: En un lugar donde no conoces nada tan solo ves oscuridad una voz comienza a preparar un juego hasta encontrar la luz que tanto buscas, haciendo que las cosas sean más díficiles, ¿o quizá más fáciles? Dentro de lo que cabe KarasuKurama...


Eis!! He vuelto!! T__T Estoy muy ocupada últimamente, pero he podido hacer un rinconcito... XD Vengo con nuevo fic y nueva pareja (para variar) XD Seguirá un poco el estilo de otros dos fics que he hecho, 'Sentir' que es sobre Toguro y el de 'Sayonara' que es el Sensui/Itsuki, pero esta vez es un Karasu/Kurama. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * * * * * *

Frío y Calor

* * * * * * *

Seguía corriendo, le falta poco para llegar.

Aumentó la velocidad, tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que llegar a esa luz que estaba al final del todo y lo iba a conseguir, tanto por él como por los demás.

Silencio.

No se escuchaba nada ni a nadie...

Solo estaba él, su agitada respiración y el sonido de sus pasos cada vez que uno de sus pies tocaba el suelo, que al cabo de poco volvía a levantar para poner el otro pie al suelo.

Su boca pedía a gritos agua, tenía la boca seca. Se había pasando la lengua por sus labios varias veces, ya que estaban secos del frío que hacía, pero aún así, al cabo de poco tiempo los labios volvían a secarse.

Su respiración...

Su corazón...

Cada vez palpitaba más fuerte...

Cada minuto que pasaba parecía que iba a ser el último...

Pero iba a llegar, sea como sea, acabara como acabara.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando localizar a alguien, esperando encontrar a otro ser con vida, pero nada... solo oscuridad.

Rápidamente con su mano apartó su cabello rojizo que había ido a parar a su rostro después de ese movimiento para poder ver bien, dentro de lo que cabía, esa luz que había comenzado siendo un diminuto punto que destacaba en toda la negror del lugar y del cual cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, pero aún así, seguía siendo aún pequeño.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

Notó una presencia... alguien estaba allí, con él... ¿pero a dónde exactamente?

 'Corre... aún te falta mucho... ¿no ves que hace mucho frío aún?'

Esa voz...

Parecían susurros ardiendo en sus oídos, pidiendo algo incapaz de poder dar en esos momentos.

Esas palabras... en su oído... la única muestra de otro ser con corazón moviéndose por ese lugar...

Por unos breves momentos pudo sentir unos labios fríos, pero cálidos comparados al clima de ese lugar, acercarse a una de sus orejas, pronunciando esas palabras ardientes, sintiendo sus labios abrirse y cerrarse, el tacto que hacía en su oreja...

Y volvió a girar la cabeza...

Estaba convencido, sabía que alguien estaba allí, sabía que alguien estaba jugando con él, ¿pero quién? ¿Qué quería? Y lo más importante... ¿a que estaba jugando?

No... Nada... tan solo oscuridad, pero lo sentía, sentía que alguien estaba allí, que alguien lo observa y eso hacía volverlo loco.

Su mirada se fijo en su objetivo principal, esa luz... esa pequeña luz, parecía no crecer, parecía que estaba corriendo sin moverse de sitio, era como si gastara su energía para nada, todo parecía tan absurdo...

'¿Qué haces parado?'

Otra vez esa voz... esa sensación cada vez que la sentía... ese escalofrío que invadía su cuerpo... era todo tan... irreal.

¿Parado?

Su mirada se clavó a sus pies, estaban quietos, estaban parados como esa voz dijo.

Intento mover uno de sus pies, levantarlo lo suficiente para poder continuar corriendo y llegar a su objetivo, pero no... Sus pies parecían parte del suelo del cual nadie podía separar.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Corre!" 

Por muchos ánimos que se diera a él mismo, seguía parado.

'¿Necesitas ayuda?'

Algo parecido a una mano le acarició la mejilla, pero no veía nada... La respiración de ese individuo del que no podía ver se concentraba al lado de su cuello... era una sensación... placentera... 

No sabía quien era, no lo podía ver, pero aún así le gustaba esa sensación tan extraña, le gustaba sentir esa respiración en su cuello.

_'¡Kurama!'_

Esa voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza... una voz que indicaba... indicaba alarma.

Sus ojos, que se habían cerrado para poder sentir más esa sensación, se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a correr otra vez.

Esa voz lo había salvado del peligro que el dueño de la voz estaba formando

Había conseguido salir de esa trampa gracias a lo que le estaba haciendo, a la vez, caer en ella...

La luz... tenía que concentrarse en ella, tenía que dejar de lado a esa voz que le estaba intentado tropezar... tenía que ser superior a algo imposible de ver, tenía que ser más fuerte que su deseo...

'Aún está muy frió... no vas a llegar...'

No iba a escucharlo...

Todo parecía ir tan lentamente, sus pasos, sus movimientos, la distancia... todo tan lento... Y así se probaba él mismo, era como si alguien, después de llegar a esa luz, estuviera con un cronometro,  observando el tiempo que el pelirrojo duraba hasta llegar...

Tic-tac

Un simple reloj...

Tic-tac

Moviendo sus agujas sin parar.

Tic-tac

Haciendo que solo eso fuera un ruido que era capaz de sacarlo de quicio, y volvía...

Tic-tac

Ojalá tan solo fuera un sueño...

'Frío... no esperes a sentir calor cuando aún vas por aquí... te falta mucho trozo aún...'

Otro rápido giró con el cuerpo para, como todas las demás veces, no encontrarse a nadie.

"¿Quién eres?" su voz decidida hizo eco por todo el lugar. "¿Qué quieres?" esta vez su voz casi no se sintió de lo débil en que lo dijo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, viendo como vaho salía de su boca.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si que hacía frío, debería de correr para sentir calor, para llegar a su objetivo, pero no podía, estaba cansado.

La luz aún estaba lejos, sus esperanzas iban desvaneciendo. Quizá lo mejor que podría hacer sería esperar... quizá algún día aparecería alguien que viniera ayudarlo, quizá sus amigos comenzarían a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo o quizá se quedaría allí hasta el último día de su vida.

Unos labios finos, cálidos pero fríos, se posaron con sus secos labios... gentilmente, suavemente, dulcemente... todo lleno de palabras bonitas era el método para describir esa sensación, ¿pero para que engañarse?

Estaba allí, con casi todo perdido y ese alguien jugando con él, disfrutando de todo ese 'dolor' que estaba viviendo en esos momentos y ¿por qué no le echaba una mano?

La lengua de la persona que no se dejaba ver se introdujo a la boca del pelirrojo. Era cálida, pero a la vez era fría. Eran tantas cosas que después se contradecían por si mismas que hacía difícil explicar en palabras esa sensación, pero él no estaba para juegos en esos momentos.

Apartó la cara para después poner sus brazos en donde se suponía que había el otro cuerpo, pero ya no había nada...

'Sigues estando en un lugar muy frío...'

Y no se cansaba...

El pelirrojo se levantó, estaba todo perdido, pero no iba a iba a aguantar más tiempo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Volvió a correr, su cuerpo ya bastante reposado para continuar...

Su objetivo, de nuevo, la luz.

'¡Tsk! Aún hace mucho frío...'

No le iba a hacer caso... iba a llegar y lo iba a olvidar...

'¿Vas sintiendo el calor?'

¿El calor? 

Cada vez hacía menos frío... cada vez la luz se iba acercando más y más, ya no era cuestión de una vida, ahora era cuestión de horas. Dentro de poco llegaría, con los demás, a un lugar en que él puede reconocer, donde se levantaría de esa pesadilla que no volvería a vivir.

'Y más calor...'

Era verdad, lentamente el frío de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

Dentro de poco saldría de esa oscuridad...

'Te estas calentando demasiado ya...'

Un juego... eso era... se estaba calentando debido a que cada vez se acercaba más a la luz... que pena que se hubiera dado cuenta de eso ahora que estaban llegando al final.

Ya podía sentir los ruidos provenientes de afuera, ya tenía que entrecerrar los ojos cada vez que miraba la luz... cada vez sentía más calor en su cuerpo... volvía... se estaba levantando de esa pesadilla.

'Yo de ti me quedaría aquí... te vas a quemar...'

Las advertencias no le importaban, solo quería regresar, quería volver a la normalidad, quería ver lo que esa oscuridad le impedía ver.

'¿No te importa quemarte?'

Sonrió... por lo que se veía aún no se había divertido suficiente para dejar al pelirrojo, pero para él ya se había acabado ser la presa de alguien que no podía ver.

Ya lo tenía... pocos minutos lo separaban de la luz...

Tic-tac

El reloj volvía a sonar, esta vez con vida propia...

Tic-tac

Todo se convertiría en una pesadilla...

Tic-tac

Era hora de despedirse...

'Te estas quemando'

Demasiado tarde... ya había conseguido pasar la luz.

"¡Youko!"

Unos labios cálidos, pero a la vez frío se posaron en los suyos...

Una mano entrenada comenzó a recorrer en su, ahora, cabello plateado... ¿esto era lo que había después de la luz? 

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en él... su cabello negro y tan largo... esos ojos tan intimidantes... la misma voz que sonaba en la oscuridad... la misma sensación que cuando esos primeros labios se posaron en él...

Todo había sido un juego de Karasu...

***********

N/A: Fin. Creo que ha quedado muy raro... :S Lo de frío y calor... me he basado al juego ese (no se como se llama), me vino la idea pero era para hacerlo con Sensui, pero al final me vino el Karasu/Kurama y aquí esta XD

No tengo nada más que decir del fic... ahora mismo no tengo palabras para explicar lo que he montado... XD pero como he dicho antes, espero que os haya gustado!

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
